gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Romanian Megalodon Shark
}} Ancient History The Megalodon was from the time of the dinosaurs. It holds the title as the longest lived and the most powerful predator to ever be in the ocean. It was the apex predator for millions of years. The Only reason it went extinct was because the whales migrated to the arctic circle. The arctic circle is much to cold for the megalodon. So eventually it died out with no source of food. Back From The Dead The gyspy named Katius Thorn Wanted to make Albert Spark the top naval force. And put a beast in the water bigger then the kracken. Since technology in 1745 was not good enough for cloning DNA. She made a potion. She went around the world looking for teeth for a complete jaw. She made it peice by peice. Then she brewed the bones and rubble with the potion. It was in the water. It was off the coast of romania. It immediatly breached. It went out into deep water. Since their was more land it was hard for the beast to navigate. Since no predator dare challenge it. It ate over 500,000 Sword Fish and came back to shore. Albert Marcus Spark soon found out. Since that thing can catch fish better then any sailor. He sent it to fool with other mediterranian countries fish supply. Thanks to it the romanian fishing industry is thriving like no other. It has created many jobs. As in the job to keep it safe from meeting the kracken. Because they knew if that megalodon ate the kracken, davy jones would come to romania himself with the flying dutchmen and make the megalodon his pet. Althought they where a half a world away. The Kracken was 99 miles off the coast of spain. And the megalodon was in the same range. The megalodon hunting in the abyssal plains for sperm whales who prowl their, and all the other beasts. Problem is thats the krackens hunting grounds. So they met and the Kracken was chocking the life out of the shark,but because of the shear size of the beast it broke free and ate the tentacles. It then chopped its head off. It had just killed the kracken. Davy jones wanted to bring the dutchmen to the abyss to destroy it. But the trenches were FAR to deep for the dutchmen to go. Over 13,000 ft of water. It could only dive to 3,000 ft. So jones deployed ALL the krackens. But no match for the shark. It was just another meal. The shark brought the meat back to romania. Over 888 Tons Of Squid. It was sold to other countries and used in romanian restraunts. It had just sky rocketed the fishing industry to a multi billion dollar industry. It made romania rich. So in exchange for the free meals the megalodon hunted and killed billions of fish, and other sea creatures. The sperm whales were brought back and used as lamp oil. While the shark ate all the meat. Stats Compared To The Kracken Height: 90+ft Weight:' '''100,000 Tons '''Bite force out of ten' 10 out of 10. Loyalties: Albert Spark 'Special Abilities ' Bite great for destroying ships and killing prey( a usefull and efficent hunting weapon ) Gypsy Hired By Cheif Justice Lord Basily Galifizois Brawlmonk Category:Romania Category:Ottoman Empire Category:POTCO